


DONUTS are a Superhero's retirement plan

by Corner016



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Frostiron Month, Hurt Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Parallel Universes, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Steve Needs a Hug, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corner016/pseuds/Corner016
Summary: -He's not just a man in a can, he's A genius, A dreamer, A mechanic, A futurist, A hero.- He deserves the best in the world.-Everybody loves Tony Stark.-Since he left, smiles have turned into steam, and flowers have turned into tears.





	DONUTS are a Superhero's retirement plan

Tony感觉自己的视线开始逐渐变得模糊，他努力的最后环视了围在他身边的人。  
所以就这样了。  
这确实是一个十分Stark式的结局。  
Tony放松了紧绷的肌肉，安静的等着死亡的降临。  
耳鸣的声音逐渐盖过了周围人唤他名字的声音，他双目所及皆成了黑暗，唯一能感觉到的只是从未有过的疲倦。  
和解脱。  
所以就这样啦，最后都没来得及好好告别，你们可不许忘了我。  
他这样轻松的想着，走向了他的终点。

【贾尼】  
不知道过了多久。  
"Sir,请您醒醒."带着英国口音的AI程式化得声音里似乎夹杂着担心，"Sir."  
Tony动了动眉将眼睛睁开了一条小缝，他发现自己正在他的地下车间里，趴在工作室的小圆桌前，脸正压在双臂上，就好像睡了一觉。  
他直起身子，活动了一下脖子，他发现打过响指的那半边身子一点也不痛了，而且也没有了烧伤的痕迹。  
他在做梦吗？亦或刚才是梦？  
"Jarvis？"他小心翼翼的念出每天陪在他身边人工智能的名字，却突然觉得好陌生，就像他曾经失去了他一样。  
"是的，Sir.我在。系统检测到您的生命特征某个瞬间突然不稳定，所以我正尝试唤醒您。"不知道是不是他的错觉，他总觉得他的AI说话的语气带着担心。  
"我没有理解错吗，J，刚才你说话那口气，担心？你认真的？一场睡眠才不会要了我的命。"Tony从瞬间的恍惚里反应过来，刚才奇特的感觉渐渐消失，所以那只是一场梦，你瞧，现在这儿一切都好，不是吗？  
"不，先生，我只是您创造出的程序，我没有任何情感。"  
"真的？你这是在嘲笑我吗？"  
"当然不是，Sir."然而AI的声音却悄悄有了笑意。  
"Hey,我听到你在笑。"Tony皱了皱眉，又很快笑起来，"所以之前我们进行到哪里了，是时候继续啦。"  
Tony站起身，伸了个懒腰，轻快地走向角落里几乎要堆成山的零件箱。  
"For you Sir,always."

【星铁】  
"哇哇哇，我可是等了好几月才等到你愿意和我一起旅行，所以现在就是这样？说好的一起看宇宙的美景呢？"Peter Quill心里苦，他好不容易才说服了发明家和他一起上飞船，为此他甚至从三月等到了六月，没想到这人才到这居然就开始心不在焉。  
Tony猛的回过神来，他转着眼睛飞快的打量四周，刚才的某个瞬间他明明记得自己正奄奄一息的坐在一片废墟上，现在却突然变成了一搜小巧精致的飞船内部。  
Quill的飞船一向有一片很大的窗，几乎可以360度俯瞰他们身侧的所有景象。这时他们正经过了一次跳跃不知道进入了哪片星系，五颜六色的星球或大或小的经过飞船，留下一串闪着金花儿的痕迹，宁静又美好。  
Peter显然也被美丽的景象吸引了:"看，这就是我总是和你说不能一直待在一个地方，让你和我去看星星的原因。"  
"得了吧星星王子，我在这儿的唯一原因是因为你喋喋不休的嘴。"Tony吸了吸鼻子，口上这么说着，却忍不住把目光也投向万千星辰。

【锤铁】  
"注意右边，我的朋友！"Thor的疾呼成功的叫醒了Tony，他一锤打翻了接近Stark的几个小型机械兵，"现在该注意后面了！"  
Tony晃了晃脑袋，发现他记忆里的废墟变成了战甲，很显然他正在纽约的一个街区里作战。  
"谢谢啦，惊爆点。"Tony来不及思考究竟哪里出了问题，马上转过身用掌心炮击中了最后几只机械兵。  
"解决啦！"金发大块头兴高采烈的笑着，隔着战甲抱住了他的铁人朋友。就差一句"哇！我们又拯救了世界。"  
怪力神明的动作力量太大，几乎就要将Tony的战甲压的变形。  
"啊，好，我们真的太优秀了不是吗？现在够啦...真的可以啦，大个子，我没...没办法呼吸了..."Tony被个熊抱几乎勒的就要窒息，挣扎了好一会神明才放下他的双臂。  
"好吧，我想今天也许真的是个值得庆祝的日子。"Tony打开了面甲，拍了拍神明的肩膀，"不如晚上一起去喝一杯呀。虽然我还是想不通究竟为什么现在机器人制造工厂出现了故障都要呼叫复仇者。"

【盾铁】  
"Tony,你真的该去睡了。Friday说你已经将近36个小时没合眼了，这样真的不行。你必须...Tony——"Steve担心的看着他出神的好友，"Tony？你在听吗？Mr.Stark？"  
Tony抬起头来，发现自己正盘腿坐在车间的地板上，右手握着一只扳手而不是无限手套，左手带着远程感应器，四周的地上铺满乱七八糟的零件和杂乱的电线，Steve小心地避开那些电线，正一步步接近他。  
"啊，我当然在听，Cap.但是我觉得我不需要那么多睡眠，毕竟对天才来说，啊——"Tony的话还没说话，就因为忘记了手上的远程控制器，在挥手的过程中被一块从远处吸引来的金属砸了手臂，"妈的..."他握着被敲疼的小臂，骄傲的自述马上转成了谩骂。  
"没事吧，和你说了多少次要小心。"Steve担心的皱起眉，一把扯起坐在地板上的小个子男人，拉过他的手臂检查伤口。还好没有出血，只是一些淡淡的淤青，"你总是不听，还好这次只是碰到了，万一——"  
"好啦好啦，我认输，我这就去睡。"Tony无奈的举起右手，打断了美国大兵的喋喋不休，只要扯上关于Tony健康的问题，Steve甚至能说个三天三夜。

"别忘记擦药，要真的去睡，不许偷偷溜回车间。"Steve不厌其烦的又一次严肃地重复，一直跟着Tony回到了房间门口还是没有离开的意思。  
"好的好的，我保证全按你说的做。"Tony撇了撇嘴却还是一口答应，"现在你不回去，要进来给我讲个睡前故事吗，Cap？"  
Steve听到Tony依旧没有叫他的名字，眼睛里的悲伤只是一闪而过，他们总会和好的，未来某一天，一定。  
"晚安，Mr.Stark."  
"晚安，Mr.Rogers."

【霜铁】  
Loki犯了一个错误。  
他长时间的徘徊在纽约附近，和那个大眼睛总是用铁皮覆盖自己的凡人作对，只是因为他太无聊了。  
他早就厌倦了统治世界，或者成为哪一方的王。  
他现在唯一还留在这个平庸的星球上，唯一的原因就是Stark.那个凡人与一般人无二的皮囊下拥有一个有趣的灵魂和一颗金子般温暖的心，让Loki无法停止靠近他的冲动。  
但他是超级反派呀，超级反派要怎么接近一位超级英雄呢。  
答案是不停的扬言要统治世界。  
但是他今天犯了一个错误。  
他在攻击一座建筑时一时疏忽没来得及留意凡人的动向，当时Tony的战甲已经几乎报废，和他合作的一只外星士兵用一把长刀穿过金属扎进了凡人的腹部。Loki反应过来时凡人已经在地下滚了好几下，肩膀还被一大块碎玻璃砸中，铠甲七零八落的散开，那人战甲下的脸上和紧身工装背心上满是鲜血。

TonyStark觉得自己要死了，他清醒过来时已经不知道自己是怎么回的大厦，他不是因为打了要命的响指而死，而是因为几乎被刺穿了的腹部。他奄奄一息的半靠在地毯上，连呼吸都觉得费力，战甲残余的部分压的四肢生疼，他却一动也不能动。  
所以还是要结束了。

就在他以为没有人会发现他的时候，客厅中央一片黑暗中突然亮起了墨绿色的光，紧接着黑发神明出现在他眼前，没有夸张的战袍，Loki只穿着一件衬衫和一条黑色的西装裤。  
神明没有说话，依旧高傲的冷着一张脸，却蹲下身子动作极轻柔的握住卡住凡人身体的战甲碎片，一点一点的拔了出来。  
"嘶...好久不见，睡美人。"Tony扯到伤口叫了一声，却仍然无法阻止他的唠叨，"再见到你真好，所以你是来准备把我的肾脏取走卖掉的吗，我得告诉你一些注意事项，首先...我的心脏很脆弱..."  
"闭嘴，凡人。"Loki被Tony吵的头大，几乎要找不准他身上的伤口了，"再说一句，我马上把这个插回去。"他扬了扬手里的那一大块铁皮，恶狠狠的威胁。  
Tony撇了撇嘴，知趣的不出声了。  
Loki把凡人移到沙发上，把靠枕垫在Tony背下，然后他挥了挥手，一串温柔的绿光绕过了Tony的身体，在他的腹部转了几圈。  
Tony感觉他腹部的伤口正在慢慢的自我愈合，他能感觉到的痛感越来越小，最后几乎消失了。  
"哇，魔法——是不是？Thor说过，你是个杰出的魔术师，不，魔法师。"Tony忘记了方才神明的警告，又开始絮絮叨叨，新奇的盯着他恢复的完好无损的肚子。  
"我现在感觉好多了？Friday,请帮我们的客人拿杯好酒来。"这会儿Tony又恢复了力气，他坐起来吹了声口哨，整层大厦的灯就都亮了，"谢谢你，驯鹿游戏。"  
"Yes,Boss."天花板出来了AI的回答。  
Loki不懂这个凡人奇怪的举措。  
Loki认为所有的人都厌恶他，毕竟他是个怪物，不是吗？  
Loki不懂。

【冬铁】  
"Stark."Bucky的声音悠悠的从Tony头上传来。超级士兵此时正坐在Stark车间的桌子上，盯着说好帮他修理手臂却一动不动的发明家。  
"啊，什么？抱歉，我走神了。"Tony看了看超级士兵，又看了看自己的双手，他发誓他刚才明明看到自己因为打响指丢了性命。  
"啊，对。"Tony清了清嗓子，从桌子最底层搬出了个金属箱子，一边喘了口气一边打开箱子上的金属按扣。  
说实话他现在有时还是不知道该怎么和沉默寡言的超级士兵相处，Steve说过他是个温柔的人，但每次Tony看向Bucky总觉得他眼底皆是寒意，因此望而却步。  
箱子里放着Bucky的手臂，Tony把它进行了漏洞升级并且把它变成了更舒适的材质。  
"谢谢，Stark."寡言的超级士兵轻声开口。  
"不客气,Barnes."尴尬的天才发明家结结巴巴的回。

【虫铁】  
"Hey,Mr.Stark,这就是我说的那家店。"Peter Parker兴高采烈的停在街角的一家小快餐店门口，看到身后男人突然停下脚步，疑惑的开口，"Mr.Stark？"  
Tony摘下墨镜揉了揉眼眶，他刚才的某个瞬间好像感受到了自己的死亡，他从未有过这么真实的感觉，不过...随便吧，今天可是他难得的假日，当Peter向他递出邀请时他毫不犹豫的就同意了，他不相信得有多狠心的人才能拒绝PeterParker的邀请:"来啦，Kid，没事。"他紧走了几步，跟上了前面的少年。  
"这里的汉堡是整个皇后区最好吃的！"Peter夸张的说着推开了玻璃门，"您也可以试试这里的甜品。"  
"成啦，睡衣宝宝，好不好吃得真正试过才知道。"Tony口上这么说，还是被男孩逗乐了，他太久没这么开心的笑过了，他跟着男孩进了门，"如何评判一家店是不是一家合格的甜品店，只要点一只甜甜圈，任意味道。"

【椒铁】  
"Dad？"Morgan Stark正穿着粉色的小兔子睡衣，小小的一团缩在被窝里，然而准备给他讲睡前故事的父亲却突然开始发呆。  
"啊，什么？我的小公主。哦，对，故事是不是，不好意思呀，"Tony轻声回应他的小女孩，眼睛里满满的爱意，刚才的那个瞬间他不知道为什么突然背后发冷，仿佛失去了一切。女儿甜甜的细声细语把他扯回了现实，他悄悄嘲笑自己的多疑，一切都好，自他们打败Thanos已经过去了五年，那些灰飞烟灭的人们也在Thanos打完响指的二十多天后回归，他遇到了此生挚爱，从此有个了家，有了孩子，还在湖边盖了小木屋，他的朋友们也都重新开始了生活，一切都很好。  
"宝贝，你得原谅爸爸，毕竟他年纪太大了。"Pepper突然推开房门走了进来。  
"Hey,Ms.Potts，你不能这样，我和我们才认识时有什么区别吗？我甚至仍然能和Steve打上一整天！"Tony不服气的反驳，他的年纪才不大好吗。  
Pepper被这个淘气的男人逗笑了，走近床边把女儿的被子盖好，然后在Tony耳边轻轻说:"我也爱你，Mr.Stark."

【主宇宙 2023】

入秋的纽约下了第一场雨，傍晚人才开始增多，大都行色匆匆的踩过一路泥泞。  
距离那场战争已经过去了近三个月，更多人渐渐忘记了伤痛，开始继续生活。  
毕竟，因Thanos响指失去的人都已经回来了，和失去亲人朋友相比，遗失的五年根本什么都不算。  
Pater背着书包，一只手打伞另一只手捧着一束花走远了。  
他离开建筑的大屏幕上正滚动播放一段影像:

" In memory of Tony Stark, A visionary, A genius, A Patriot, A man of the future, A hero. "


End file.
